


Carry on My Wayward Son

by ShadowGale96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, If you love supernatural and attack on titan this is for you, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGale96/pseuds/ShadowGale96
Summary: Two hunters have found themselves standing at a Crossroads. It's time to make a deal with a demon.(If the title didn't already give it away, this is a Supernatural AU)





	Carry on My Wayward Son

__

Mike placed a hand on Erwin’s shoulder. “I don’t like this plan.”

Mike and Erwin sat parked at a crossroads. It was a four-way dirt path that seemed to stretch on endlessly for miles in each direction. They drove for hours to reach this place. The sun had long since set, and the moon and stars were hidden behind black clouds making this night particularly dark. A chill hung in the autumn air and was only worsened by a relentless breeze that swept through the deadened grassy fields that surrounded them.

They hopped out of the car and rounded it to pop the trunk. “I know. But it must be done. it’s our best bet.”

Mike glanced around as they walked, taking in their surroundings.

The sound of the wind in the grass and their boots on the ground was the only noise be found out here. The silence that followed was enough to raise one’s attention.

“I know. But for the record, I don’t approve of this, Erwin.” Mike racked a hand through his long messy hair. “Just tell me you know what you’re doing.”

Erwin offered his friend a knowing smile. “Don’t I always?” He popped the trunk and began rummaging for the essentials.

Mike glanced around lightly sniffing the air. “It smells like sulfur.”

“Then we’re in the right place.” Erwin stepped back from the trunk slamming it closed. In his hand, he held a small metal box, and inside there was a photo of himself. That had been the easiest item on their list. After a little light search in his home, Erwin managed to find a photo of himself although it was one when he was younger.

Part of him didn’t want to part with it. His father took this picture when he was a child. In the picture, kidwin was perched up in a tree smiling down at the camera. He remembered climbing the tree to get a better view. They had been out on a camping trip. ‘Expeditions’ his father would call them. Since they lived in the country, Erwin went on many expeditions with his father while growing up.

This was one of the few pictures Erwin had left from back then. Yes, the thought of losing it made his chest ache, but it was the best thing he had at the moment. It wasn’t that Erwin didn’t have any pictures of himself or that he avoided cameras. The issue was making sure it was a picture of only him. He didn’t what to risk anyone else by having their image tied into this. Of course, he also had his driver’s license, but he’d rather not risk losing it.

Mike and Erwin had had quiet an interesting time driving around town looking for the right items for the summoning. Thankfully the list had been a short one. Graveyard dirt was easy, but they had to make sure no one saw them digging around a cemetery. The other item was the bone of a black cat. Erwin had shaken his head at the odd specifics for what color the cat had to be.

Mike and Erwin really didn’t want to go kill a random cat. Luckily, Erwin had a friend that worked in the Biology Department at a local university. Hanji managed to take the bone from a cat they had been autopsying for a class. Although a little confused, she gave it to Erwin without question.

Erwin dumped in the dirt inside the box along with the bone and photo.

“Wait by the car. This shouldn’t take long.” Erwin said.

Mike nodded and leaned back propping his foot up on the rim making himself comfortable.

Erwin walked to the center of the crossroads with a shovel in hand and the box tucked into the crook of his arm. Dirt kicked up covering the edges of Erwin’s polished black boots. Erwin stopped and adjusted his footing briefly to be sure he was as close to the middle as he could be. Once confident, he dug a small hole and placed the box inside. He loosely pushed dirt back over the hole and stepped back. Waiting.

An eerie wind blew over. Erwin slowly turned, facing each dimly lit dirt path.

A sigh came from behind him, and Erwin spun around.

Standing a few feet away was a demon of the crossroads. His hellish red eyes glowed brightly for a moment before they faded into an apathetic greyish-blue. Erwin studied the man. He wasn’t exactly what he had been expecting.

For starters, the demon was somewhat short with hair as black as night framing his round face. He wore a clean cut black suit with a ruby red dress shirt. The demon stood there watching Erwin with a hand in his pocket. It all seemed so normal. If Erwin hadn’t just conjured him, he wouldn’t have thought the man to be anything other than human. Grey eyes narrowed as he looked down at the mound of dirt.

Erwin braced slightly as the demon moved towards him.

The demon pushed passed Erwin and squatted down over where Erwin had buried the box. He pulled out a glove from his pocket and used it to help push away the top layer of soil revealing the box beneath. It was shimmied free with relative ease. He popped it open and scowled down into the box.

“Graveyard dirt. Why the fuck does it have to be dirt.” He muttered as he rummaged through the box.

The demon pulled out Erwin’s childhood photograph and studied it for a moment. He surprised Erwin further by dusting it off. He gently wiped away at the photo, Erwin noted it was gentle enough to not smear any of the dirt that was on it. _Why would he care about such a thing?_

The demon set the box down and inspected his work but paused when he saw the image itself. The man’s thin brows furrowed when he looked back up at Erwin.

“This isn’t a recent picture.”

“No, but it was the best thing I had with me at the time. I hope that won’t be a problem.” Erwin said coolly.

The demon said nothing. He stepped toward Erwin and held out the photo.

“Here” He said. “It looks important. You should keep it.”

Erwin blinked. That was certainly unexpected.

Looking down at it surprised Erwin asked. “Don’t you need it?”

The demon shook his head. “I don’t need a photo to remember your fucking eyebrows.” He mocked. “What am I gonna do with a picture of you as a kid anyway? I’m not some sick pervert.”

“Just a hell spawn.” Mike called from over by the car.

The demon’s eyes flared red as a warning when he glared back at Mike who merely crossed his arms and stared right back. The demon turned back to Erwin and held the image out more. Cautiously, Erwin reached out and took the photo and carefully tucked it into his suit pocket.

“Well, Thank you.” Erwin said.

“Don’t mention it.”

There was a pause. 

“My name is Erwin Smith.” He looked at the man curiously. “Do you have a name?”

The demon looked hesitant to answer.

“Levi.” He finally said.

“Levi.” Erwin repeated.

“So, Erwin Smith.” Levi said his name slowly. “What is it that you want.”

“Right to business then?” Erwin asked giving Levi a smile.

“It’s why you called.” Levi snapped. “Do you know how the deal works?”

“I have an understanding.”

Levi sighed letting his head sag obviously weary of repeating the same set of rules to every person who stumbles into his crossroads. His head snapped back up and he held out a fist.

“You make a wish.” Levi raised one finger. “It has to be something doable, and I’ll tell you if it isn’t.” Levi raised another finger. “I grant you your wish.” A third finger. “And then in thirteen years, I come to collect the payment.” A fourth.

“Payment?” Erwin asked. Though he really didn’t need to. He knew exactly what kind of deal he was making. The answer was obvious, but an individual’s response is always unique, and offers so much more to work with.

“Really Blondie?” Levi groaned. “When the deal is struck, your soul becomes mine. You have thirteen years to live and then I’ll come for you. You will be killed and dragged to hell where you will be tormented for all of eternity yada, yada, yada.”

Erwin smirked. “You’re very…blunt. For a demon that is.”

“Well, I’m not a fucking genie.” Levi squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed the bridge of his nose. “What am I supposed to do, lie? The contract could be voided if made under false pretenses. Besides, every idiot who comes this way knows exactly what they’re asking for and the price. Sugarcoating it doesn’t make it any less shit.”

Erwin quirked a brow. This man was full of surprises. “You said thirteen.”

“Yeah?”

“I understand that the usual amount of time offered is ten years to live not thirteen.”

Levi’s face remained flat. “Would you like me to shorten it?”

Erwin raised his hands. “No. No. It’s just, unexpected.”

“The deal doesn’t protect you from dying. If you’re as crazy as you look you probably won’t even need the extended time. Don’t you think, Hunter?”

Erwin smiled. “You read a situation well.”

“Or you’re just not as good as you think you are.” Levi shrugged.

Erwin let out a soft chuckle and smiled down at Levi who shifted under his gaze.

“Why are you here?” Levi said getting back to the point.

Erwin began to explain his situation. There was something he needed that was essential to his plans going forward. Unfortunately said mythical item, wasn’t just lying around waiting to be taken. It was being guarded by dozens of vampires. Vampires that would need to be dealt with if Erwin had any hope of getting that weapon.

“Don’t like vampires?”

“Not particularly, but they are killing people, and they have something I need.”

Levi looked over at Mike. “What you two can’t kill them?”

“We’re a bit shorthanded at the moment.”

“I know the one you’re talking about.” Levi crossed his arms. “He’s very old and won’t die easily.”

“Meaning?”

“I can’t just kill him for you. That’s out of my jurisdiction.”

“Does hell really have such a specific system of law?”

“No. it’s more like ‘don’t piss off the higher ups’. Anything outside of that should work.” Levi said with a wave of his hand.

“You seem very eager to help.” Erwin noted.

“Eager to return to my solitude, actually. I was enjoying the quiet until you ruined it. So, the faster I help you get this weapon the sooner I’ll be spared any more needlessly drawn out social interactions.”

Erwin’s narrowed his eyes. “I never told you I was looking for a weapon.”

Levi scoffed. “What else would a hunter be after? I’m not a fucking idiot.”

“So, it would seem.” Erwin was grinning now.

“I’m starting to think that between the two of us you’re the more sadistic one.”

Erwin’s smile relaxed some and faded into something almost somber. “Perhaps that’s true.”

Levi shook his head. “Is that all?” He asked.

“Yes, that should suffice.”

“Alright then, Erwin Smith.” Levi said. “I agree to your terms. I’ll provide you with the means to kill your enemies.”

They stood there for a moment staring at each other. Erwin was waiting but noticed Levi seemed to be watching him expectantly. Erwin glanced around unsure and glanced back at Mike who was still waiting by the car listening. Mike shrugged, just as lost as Erwin apparently.

Erwin turned back to Levi who was still watching him with a flat expression.

“So, we have a deal?”

Levi nodded. “Yep.”

Erwin raised a brow. The way Levi was watching him was as if he was waiting for something. He didn’t seem the type to stick around longer than necessary, and certainly didn’t appreciate being summoned. No, he was standing there for a reason. Erwin was supposed to do something.

He had read up thoroughly on such matters. Erwin knew how to prepare the summoning box. He knew what the deal itself would entail. He had expected Levi to offer him a contract, and even brought a knife in case blood was involved. But Levi had made no such inclination.

“It’s done then?” Erwin asked mildly uncertain.

“No, we still have to seal the deal.” Levi looked him up and down. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“I need to sign a contract…offer you blood? Something along those lines?” Erwin asked still confused.

Levi’s brows shot up. He stared at him with a stunned expression before shaking his head in disbelief. “No, we seal the deal with a kiss.”

Erwin’s eyes went huge. “You aren’t serious.”

Behind him, Erwin heard Mike bark out a laugh. And he made a mental note to kick him later.

Levi scoffed. “Fuck, you are stupid aren’t you.”

Erwin gaped at him.

Levi pointed at himself. “Crossroads demon. We have different rules. Getting to stick my tongue down the throats of filthy strangers is one of the joys of being me.” He said in an monotoned voice.

Erwin took a few steps forward. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder. Despite the padding of the jacket Levi felt so small under his touch. Erwin managed to keep his awe hidden well behind his mask although it would be easier if Levi wasn’t staring at him so intensely.

“For what it’s worth, I’m very clean.” Erwin offered before leaning in.

Erwin bent down. Slowly their eyes eased close and their lips pressed softly against each other. Erwin kept it chaste in this unfamiliar situation.

Levi was more impatient. Seconds into the kiss he pushed himself more into Erwin to take more of him in. He started sucking at Erwin’s bottom lip hard. His hand slithered into Erwin’s hair pulling him down for more. There was an eagerness in Levi’s kiss. He kissed Erwin like a man dying of thirst. Before Erwin knew what he was doing, he felt his arms grab Levi’s hips to steady them.

Erwin’s mind was reeling. Obviously, this had not been how he had expected his night to go. But it wasn’t just the realization that a kiss was the method used for sealing deals. It was Levi. Levi tasted so warm, so hungry, so impossibly…human.

They pulled back from the kiss together.

“I’ll see you in thirteen years.” Levi whispered giving him another brief peck on the lips.

Levi walked backwards, and his form evaporated into a dark mist, it twisted and wound like ink in water. Slowly, the mist faded from view. When it was gone, Erwin was standing alone at the center of the crossroads.

Erwin took a moment to steady his breathing. Some of his hair had fallen out of place and loosely hung in his face.

Erwin adjusted his suit and walked back over to the car. Mike was still leaning against the hood, but now he had a dumb grin on his face.

“Don’t fucking say it.”

“Oh, I’m gonna fucking say something.” Mike joked. “You looked like you enjoyed that.”

They both slid into the Impala, and Erwin revved the engine.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally written for Erwin Week Day 6: Supernatural, but it got buried in my folders. Better late than never though. This might be a stand alone thing but I do have some more already written out, so let me know if you wanna read more.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! :)


End file.
